


The Many Ways of Coming Out

by britishflower



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Au where Tedros is transgender, F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: A Trans!Tedros fanfic aka everytime where he comes out to different characters in the book series.





	1. 1: Self And Father

**Author's Note:**

> Theodosia finds out she's trans and comes out to her dad about being a boy.

Theodosia hadn't always felt comfortable in her own skin. Not with her long blond hair, not with her small figure, and not with her voice.

She took on pretending. It had been the thing for her when she felt stiff in her body. Theodosia had a full fake identity that only she knew about. Tedros, she'd whisper to herself when servants or her father called her name. Asking her father for a chance to go to town and buy more dresses and blouses and skirts when really she bought suits and shirts and trousers. When heels and flats were traded for leather boots. She stuff her long blond hair under a hat and wrapped her chest tight.

Tedros, a name she'd called herself in the privacy of her room. The Prince of Camelot, the one to wield his father's sword, the son to the throne. Tedros, the son her father had wanted.

The first time she had fell into her game of pretend, Theodisa jumped at every noise. Scared her father would come in and find his daughter dressed up in boy clothing and get angry at her. Slowly it grew easier and easier. She became bolder and better at being the boy she wished she was. Perfecting his voice, mastering his walk, and most importantly was forgetting her. Theodosia waited all day for the chance to drop the princess and become the prince.

Until one day when she found the book.

Couples of the same gender weren't common in Camelot. They were very much welcomed but there wasn't many of them. Theodosia knew she was one. She loved girls, all kinds of girls. She assumed she'd only been that until she found the book.

It was old and stayed in the library. She had plucked it from the shelf just to skim it over. Till she saw the words Transgender. It was interesting and made her heart swell.

Theodosia had always wondered why she felt uncomfortable as a girl yet as Tedros it was a million times better. She was transgender, she wanted to be a boy. The book had knights of Camelot who were trans and of a Queen who was once supposed to be king. She felt happiness and joy and fear all at once. Those were the old times. What would people say now if she became him? Would there be outrage?

Theodosia shook her head. That wouldn't be it. The people were going to like him, if they wanted to or not. So she began working on transitioning slowly. It started with her hair, she hacked it off the night before. True, she should have gotten help but the young lady wanted it to be her own doing.

Her father was surprised. Everybody was surprised at breakfast the next morning. Long locks of halo gold hair had been sheared down to a very bad pixie cut. She lied about cutting it down, that it was getting too hot to have long hair. Servants, lords, and ladys had all turned the blind eye to it. Her father had it cut properly later that day though he did comment it was a little shorter than expected for the style. Theodsia hugged him and smiled without a care in the endless woods. She admired her hair often in mirrors. Tedros would have short boy hair and now she did too.

The next step was heels and flats to boots. Since she wore long skirts and dresses they were easy to hide if she walked right. Though she did have some trouble not falling into the familiar walk that came when she wore them. Normally she was gliding and flouncing like a dandelion seed in the wind. When she changed to boots however, her walk became stiffer and she stood with her back straight.

She had nearly tripped once while going to a meeting with her father. The young lass had successfully hadn't tripped on her face but the king had noticed the leather boot tip peek out beneath her dress. He had made a quick comment that she shouldn't slide her feet in shoes like those. Thedosia kept herself perfect during the meeting then collapsed of shock onto her bed after taking the boots off.

Next came the name change. The easiest of the change she could make.

Her father had stared at her as she rambled about wanting to be called another name. He had stopped her from going on about it and asked what she wanted to be called. Teddy to start it off easy. He had chuckled when she mentioned as a start off. Feeling her hair and smiling. It was one of those rare moments. Thedosia treasured them deeply. Teddy often came up as people addressed her and she smiled each time.

Then came the day.

Theodoisa spent hours in her talking to herself in her mirror. Well actually talking to himself in his mirror. Tedros wore a dark button up shirt, and brown trousers. He had looked perfect after a while. Taking secret lessons for sword training and between animal speech and sewing for strength building.

He looked better, more boyish. So now he stared at his reflection, practicing for his next move.

"Dad, I'm a boy. I know you and mom had a daughter but I dont like being a girl, I want to be a boy."

Tedros stuck his tongue out at his reflection. That sounded so weird. He needed to get this right. His book held barely anything about coming out. It was tough, this was a life changing moment where you find out who your friend are and what remains of your family ties. Wow jeez great that made him feel 10000 times more confident.

He sighed and looked up at his mirror again. Tedros cleared his throat to try again "Hey dad, so you know that I'm dressing and changing a lot..." He noticed the change in his mirrors reflection. There was a shadow in his room.

Tedros turned around, grabbing the first thing as a weapon, and held it up threatening whoever had entered without permission.

King Arthur stared at the hair brush. The two held a moment of silence and Tedros dropped the hair brush "Hey Dad, didn't realize you were in my room," Theodosia said, losing her confidence.

The king sighed as he looked at her "Teddy I already know you're a boy."

The words caught her off guard. He already knew? How long had he known? When did he find out? Was it the hair or the name? Thousands of idea rushed her at once. Theo went to fiddle with their hair like they would when they were nervous. It was short so now they were stranded in a sea of surprise and confusion.

Theo looked at him for a moment "What gave it away? Was it the name, I bet it was the name," they said.

Their father smiled softly, something even rarer, as he place his hands on their shoulders "Teddy, I have a secret for you. Ever since you were born I knew something about you was different. So go out there and be the best whoever you want to be okay?" He said.

Tedros smiled wide and hugged the older man. He was going to be the best prince even if people didn't accept that part of him. A good son, a good prince, and an even greater king.


	2. Tristan And Chaddick

Tedros stretched his arms over his head. He felt exhausted and the tight feeling on his chest wasn't helping him at all. He had taken the coat off and tossed his shirt aside. Now came the hard part. Taking off his binder.

He had gotten it when he was starting to embracing the new lifestyle. It helped him cover the unwanted maturity of his still female body. God, he was going to die if he kept it on any longer.

Tedros took a deep breath as the binder came off. He liked that it helped making him more guy like but it did constrict his breathing a little. Work outs with no breaks to very short breaks were hard too, his breathing was limited. Yet if he learned anything as a girl, image was everything. He had to sacrifice a little oxygen for his appearance then so be it.

Tedros tossed the binder aside, pulled his shirt over his head, and flopped with his back on the bed. His eyes closed as he let his breathing grow slow and steady. Good, that's the best feeling in the world. Just the calming feeling of getting full air in his lungs. He fell asleep like that.

 

\-----------

 

The door opened.

"Well I'm just saying, there's a lot about-"

Tedros sat up "Hey," he greeted.

Chaddick and Tristan stated at him. Both were trying to figure out something. Tristan cleared his throat "Um, did you change something?" He asked.

The Camelot Prince tried to register what he meant the remembered the extra weight of his chest. He let out a curse. Tedros sprung to his feet muttering as he looked around for the binder. Where had he thrown it off to? After a few minutes of failing to locate the most important thing to helping his identity, he gave up.

Tedros wanted to groan but kept a calm look on his face "I'll be back," he said.

"But wait what about-" Tedros left before he could hear the rest of the question. 

As he went down the hall, he tugged his coat tighter around him. He didn't want more people to see his chest and with the coat maybe he could just-

He bumped into somebody. The prince stood taller "Oh sorry about that I-" his words died short. Oh it was her, the witch. 

Agatha gave him this look that dared him to say something. Well currently in his condition Tedros did not need to be saying anything or she might crack open his secret wide open to everyone else.

The witch stared at him "What are you doing?" She asked. 

Tedros readjusted his coat "Why do you want to know?" He countered. The feeling of anxiety filled his chest, he really needed to get those bandages from the nurse's office.

"-nurse's office."

Tedros looked at her "What?" Please don't say it. Please do not say what he was thinking.

The witch gave him a glare "I said, I scraped my knee on the stairs and I have to go to the nurse's office."

He wanted to die. She wasn't even going the right way to get to the nurse's office. Tedros held in a groan and a sigh "Follow me," he said. 

They didn't say anything as they walked. There was a space between them to make it clear that whatever was going on was nothing more than help. Every so often he gently shifted his coat to hide the secret. 

As much as he did not like Agatha, she was clever "Why are you doing that?" She asked.

Tedros shifted his coat again "What do you mean?" He countered, trying his best to seem confused.

She pointed to his coat "You keep shifting it, like you're hiding something under the-"

Tedros pulled open the door to the nurse's office "Lady first!" He said, the perfect Prince smile on his face. He practiced this smile for the past five years so he knew it was perfect. The look that she gave him made Tedros even more certain of its perfection.

They entered, one right after the other. Tedros made a bee line to the cabinet with the bandages. As he reached for them, ready to pop them into his pocket and leave, Agatha made a grab at them.

The two stared, Tedros noting he was taller than her, then he took the roll "Well, as much as I'd like to keep up our truce, I need to leave."

The witch glared at him "That's the last roll of bandage and they don't restock until tomorrow. Give it."

The second he popped a "No." Her glared turned deadly.

Tedros sprinted up the stairway as Agatha chases after him. He would die and she would reveal his server for all the endless woods to see. His mind was so terrified he didn't worry about the mounds or fixing his coat, only to get to safety.

Tedros kicked up his room door tjen slammed it shut again. Heaving breaths as much as he could to fill his desperate lungs. Tristan had something in his hands as Chaddick gestured towards it "We found this weird crop top! I think it's-"

Tedros threw open the door.

Nobody could expect the next event.

Agatha had barely reached the door when the Camelot price said "DON'T NEED IT." And lobbed the roll at her. There was silent horror as the bandage struck her square on the nose. Tedros pulled the door shut. The three boys were deathly silent as Tedros slowly sank to the floor, his knees to his chest and head down to release a muffled scream of horror.

 

\----------

The trio settled on a bunk together. Tedros sprawled out like a cactus, having put his binder back on.

Tristan was busy doing his own thing which involved nail polish. The smell was thick in the air. Tedros glanced at the small bottle "You'd look better with orange nails not green," he said.

Chaddick and Tristan looked at him as the Prince sat up. Tristan looked at the green polish "I think it looks nice," he said.

Tedros pointed to the boy's hair "Green would bring out your hair, and everybody already knows you have red hair but if you did orange nails it woupd bring out your blue eyes more," he explained.

Tristan blushed with a soft 'Oh' and started capping the green "Why do you know so much?"

Tedros huffed as he sat up "I was born a girl, so knowing what brings out was a big deal for a while," he replied.

Chaddick made a vague gesture towards Tedros' chest "And what's the crop top thing?" He asked.

Tedros blushed "First it's called a binder not a crop top thing, and second it's to keep my chest flat," he replied.

Tristan scraped the green that had dried over his nails "So what color would I do if my hair was blond?" He asked.

Tedros laughed "None, you would look stupid blond."

"But you're blond," Chaddick pointed out.

The camelot Prince look up "Yeah and I just hit a girl in the face with a roll of bandage," he countered.

 


	3. 3: Filip (Sophie) and Yara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors are sometimes truth  
> Also a murder happens

 

Tedros pulled his knees to his chest. Everything was terrible. He would probably die of either the beatings or starvation. One or the other really. Not that it mattered since the whole school knew the truth about the Camelot Prince. He curled tighter into himself as if this was a bad dream and he'd wake up.

 

The smell still hung in the air. The smell of burning plastic and fabric. It stung his nose and eyes. The thought hurt thinking about what happened. Everything he had forged of who he was, burned away. Holy Grail, did he feel stupid about everything at this point.

 

The door creaked open and Tedros pushed himself up. The elfish boy Filip was back. He wasn't sure how to feel about Filip. He had helped Tedros a few days back so the beatings stopped but that didn't change anything about where they stood. How much longer until Filip pulled the same treatment towards Tedros about his gender? About who he wasn't anymore? When would Filip call him that name? Mock him for being a girl pretending to be a boy? 

_When was he going to pull a dead girl out of her grave?_

 

Tedros shifted to look at his roommate, still hiding the loathing sight of something he wanted to get rid of.

 

Filip noticed the movement "Oh, your awake?" He said, surprised.

 

Tedros nodded "The door woke me up." Because I thought somebody else was coming. Those words stayed in the back of his mind.

 

Filip stuck to the other side of the room. He gestured towards the pile of ash and melted plastic "Have you ever thought of trying to clean it up?" He asked.

 

Tedros didn't look at the pile "I would but it's meant to be a reminder," he replied.

 

Filip looked confused "Of what?" Was he faking it or did he really not know?

 

The Prince shifted his legs "Not important," he replied. Not now, for now Tedros would keep this secret just a little longer even if Filip was lying.

 

\-------

 

The sunrise was pretty. Pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows the shown brightly against the blue glass of the former good school. Tedros missed the sunrises of Camelot. He watched in silence as Filip shifted next to him "Hey Tedros, I wanted to ask you something," he said in a careful voice.

 

Tedros knew that tone. Something you'd use to tell a 9 year old that his dad died or a 6 year old that his mom ran off in the night. He hated that voice bit set those feelings aside. Tedros looked at Filip "What is it?" He inquired.

 

Filip had this look in his eyes as if he was unsure about something "I heard rumors from the other boys about you, I'm not much of a gossip but these were interesting to hear," he replied. Tedros held his brwath as he nodded for the boy to continue "They were about you being a girl or something like that."

 

Tedros cussed under his breath. He knotted his hands into his hair, it was growing to long he needed to cut it at some point, softly cursing everything that lead to this point. He had been trying so hard to avoid this conversation. Tedros straightened himself up and looked to the sky again. Blue begin to infect the skyline "I was born a girl, I never really thought of myself as one and just took up being a boy," he remembered how his dad had been very supportive about it. The binder was his last gift from his dad and now it was gone.

 

Filip whispered "Oh!" And looked embarrassed "So does that mean the reminder is?" He asked.

 

Tedros nodded "I kept it a secret mostly but with the world being Boys and Girls, well I really don't fit in anymore. Can't be a boy If I'm still fully a girl, can't be a girl If I act and look like a boy. If I killed that witch sophie sooner everything would have been perfect and nobody would know," he said.

 

"What about Agatha? Wouldn't you tell her?"

 

He hadn't thought about that. How would Agatha react? Her prince was a girl underneath all along. Tedros rubbed one of his arms "I don't know, I assumed I'd be able to get the girl to boy switch done long before I met my true love," he replied. They left long before the sun reached the sky. Returning to the underground cell before anybody could notice they had gone.

 

\-------

 

Tedros and Filip stared as the red head girl wheezed on the ground. Her neck sliced open. It wasn't her slit throat that startled him but her voice when she saw them. "Tedros..." It was Tristan's voice. But this was a random girl, not Tristan. Yet the more he watched, the more she became Tristan. Her hair shorting and her body changing.

 

Filip said something and lightly tugged at his hand. Tedros stumbled forward and took the boy up "Oh my god, Tristan?" He whispered.

 

The boy stared at him with a flickering gaze "Hey, look at you being soft," he joked.

 

Tedros shook his head "What happened? Where have you been?" He asked, looking everywhere for the boy's flag. Where was it? It couldn't he that far if Tristan was still here.

 

Tristan shuddered "Aric found me... He knew.. He knew about," another gasp "They're school was pretty, so pretty and the boys were ruthless," he said. 

Tedros took a breath to not cry "Where's your flag? If we can find it you'll be safe," he said. Tristan was being a girl and now he would die for it.

 

The red head boy looked empty at Filip behind the Prince "You gotta run, she knows... She already knew," he said softly.

 

Tedros held Tristan a moment longer as a light taken over the red hair boy's body. The light shot to the sky and Yara's name vanished off the board. Tedros stayed where he was on the ground. His sight blurred as he felt numbness take over his body.

 

Tristan was dead. Dead because he had wanted to be a girl. Aric did this. Aric was cruel to no end. Tedros stood up and wiped The tears from his eyes, anger replaced his mourning "I'm going to kill Aric," he snapped.

 

Filip touched his shoulder "Tedros, we can't do that. We need to survive- You need to survive for Camelot," He said.

 

Tedros turned to face the elf boy and glared as he smacked the hand off his shoulder "How can I survive in a world people like me can't belong, where we are either who we look like or who we were born and how can I rule Camelot if the women will see me as a weak Queen who cares about the male population or the men seeing a Queen dressing as a King? Tell me exactly how is that going to workout Filip," he said.

 

Filip looked shocked and didnt say anything. Tedros took that as a 'I Don't Know' and stormed off. His mind swimming, no, Drowning in its own thoughts. He stopped by a tree and leaned against it and pressed his plams into his eyes. He kept seeing Tristan, how a girl became a boy and died. Died. Tristan died because of who he wanted to be. Was that right? Was Tristan like Tedros or had the death put that thought in his mind because Aric could have done the same thing to Tedros if given the chance?

 

He heard the soft rustling as Filip came into view. The boy looked thinner in the shadows which seemed surprising but Tedros ignored the thought "I'm scared Filip," he said softly.

 

Filip approach slowly as if he was coming near a feral cat "I noticed, everybody is scared during a trial Tedros," he replied.

 

Tedros shook his head "Not this but everything, I've been terrified about people finding out of who I am, of becoming like my dad after my mom left, of a war where I'm not sure who will survive in the end," he confessed, tears spilling as he looked at Filip "What a surprise, I'm the girl who's crying but I keep seeing you as a girl," He said through a bark of laughter.

 

Filip stiffened at the comment but laughed anyway. Tedros took a deep breath and stood again "Let's just go," he said.

 

Yet something still bothered him about Filip. The boy still looked more like a girl as the night continued onward.

 

Yet he kept being nagged by the thought. Maybe something was forming between them like Sophie and Agatha had. What if... Tedros turned to Filip "Filip what if after all this is over, you don't go back to your kingdom? What if you stayed with me?" He asked.

 

Filip looked baffled by the question "What? Tedros, what do you mean?" He asked.

 

Tedros stepped closer "You make me feel normal Filip, against everything you treat me like I'm normal. I don't want to lose that, not like after my dad died or when I wss the runt," he said, as gently as he could without him slipping.

 

Filip took a step back "You have to let them go first Tedros. Let Sophie and Agatha go, back home to where they belong and nobody dies," he said, yet there was something else to his words.

 

Tedros took Filip's wrist "I need my friend. You said so yourself, you don't want to end up like your mother," his voice softened as the memories came "and I don't want to become my father or my mother."

 

Filip looked hurt "I have somebody waiting at home for me-"

 

Tedros was closer, Filip didn't struggle "Guess my dysphoria is getting to me, you almost sound like a girl now," he muttered.

 

They were close now, Tedros distantly noted that Filip smelled like honey and cream. Their breath were warm and as he leaned in more-

 

"Oh My God."

 

The two parted before anything went further than it already had. Tedros knew who it was just from her voice "Agatha," he whispered. Agatha stared them down with anger in her eyes "It was an accident I swear- anybody would have made the same mistake-" Tedros started until he realized she was glaring at Filip and not him.

 

Agatha began moving towards him with her finger glow blazing "You tried getting us home on a lie!" She snapped.

 

Filip shook his head, horrified "Aggie, I'd couldn't lose you without trying to get you back,"

 

he replied.

 

What was going on? Tedros was still trying to reel in from what had almost happened. He stepped up, holding his finger glow towards Agatha "Whatever is going on between you isn't important," he stated.

 

Agatha was still death glaring at the elfish boy behind him "You were there that night! You were in the tower and set him against me!" She stated.

 

Tedros grabbed Agatha's arm and pulled her back "Back off, go find Sophie and leave my friend alone," he warned.

 

Agatha looked baffled then laughed harshly "You think Filip is your friend? Well here is something for you, he is as good a friend as Lancelot was to your father," she said in a taunting tone.

 

The Camelot Prince dropped her wrist and clenched his jaw. How dare she talk about him? Tedros stood straighter "Nope, We are done here." Tedros spun on his heel and ready to tell Filip they were leaving but only stared in confusion.

 

His friend was changing. At first Tedros assumed it was the shadows playing tricks on him but it was really happening.

 

How he became thinner and petite, his hard face soften, ears shrinking and pinning back, legs becoming creamy smooth, everything coming apart like a house of cards falling in slow motion.

 

In Filip's place was a girl. A blonde hair, green eyed princess who Tedros knew all too well. His best friend was Sophie. 

_He came out to her._ Tedros clapped his hands together "Well I've officially cracked!"


	4. 4: Callis, Agatha (almost), and The Coven

His chest hurt. Tedros felt blurry bit he recalled faint details. Filip was Sophie, The School Master was alive and... His father's sword. The details came back faster now. The School Master had tried to stab him with his father's sword and Agatha had him just at the last second. Where did they go? He knew that they had gone to somewhere and-

 

"Pass the knife dear, we need to cut-"

 

Hand. Shirt. Hand on his shirt. Knife. Knife to cut his shirt? Tedros launched up "NOBODY IS CUTTING ANYTHING!" He shouted.

 

A house that was dark and dingy. Tedros felt the blanket under him. He glared at the woman, she looked like Agatha. Same bug eyes, pale skin, and dark dome of black hair. His hands closed on a broom "DO NOT TOUCH ME OR SOME HELP ME ON MY FATHER'S GRAVE I WILL BASH YOUR SKULL IN!" He threatened. 

Agatha came into the room with a knife, needle, and spool of threat. She placed them on a nightstand and gently took the broom from him and shepherded Tedros back down "Calm down, you were almost killed," she said.

 

Tedros took deep breaths as he laid down. The ideas still swam in his mind but they were less now, weaker than before. They weren't going to cut HIM open but his shirt. He had been stabbed and needed the wound sealed.

 

That meant opening his shirt. That meant seeing his chest. That meant... Tedros grabbed Agatha's hand "Promise me not to come in," he said.

 

Agatha started at him baffled "Tedros, you're delusional from the pain," she said, softly touching his hand.

 

Tedros closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Promise me," he repeated. There was a moment of silence and he squeezed her hand "Just promise me, not to come in."

 

His eyes opened to a blurry view of Agatha as she sighed "Alright," she replied.

 

Callis pulled the curtain shut as she came back to Tedros, well young man care for me to cut you open or can you handle doing it yourself?" She asked.

 

Tedros sat up as best as he could and undid his tattered shirt. He blushed as he tried not paying attention to the other problems. Callis nodded as she took up her needle "Well that does change things," she remarked.

 

Tedros flushed harder "Could you not tell Agatha about this at all? I haven't um gotten around to revealing it," he said, his face burning from the blush.

 

Callis looked at the wound on his chest "Its uncommon for boys to grow br-"

 

Tedros crossed his arms over his chest "No! No, no, no! It's not that, I'm not- it's cause-" he blushed harder at the thought, he still couldn't tell Agatha but he was going to tell her mother. The irony that he hadn't come out to his father and his mom would never knew the truth yet here he was "I was born a girl but I'm a boy," he confessed.

 

Callis didn't seem any unfazed from this "I'm not surprised, though... Never mind, would you mind drinking the cup on the nightstand?" She said.

 

Tedros noted the cup, it had an oddly dark liquid but not sure what was in it. He quickly took it, the liquid burned his throat and it smelled acidic as tears pricked in his eyes. His breath evened and he fell asleep within moments.

 

\--------

 

Tedros felt even more mortified as he stood amongst the three girls. They were bickering over a name. He had been listening at first until "-Theodosia-"

 

Tedros synced in suddenly "No!" He shouted. The girls fell silent at his shout. Now he flushed silently in horror and panicked "Its just- I- no, not that name, never that name," he said.

 

He wished he had gotten Agatha's spot of being with Merlin. Tedros took a deep breath and looked back to the witches "What was that about love?" Dot said. 

He took a deep breath scared at the thought that out of everybody he'd never tell Sophie or these three his secret. Tedros fidgeted with his sleeve "I'm transgender," he said.

 

The air fillrd with silence. Tedros wasn't sure if they would left or mock him. Andil spoke first "I have no clue what that is," she said.

 

Hester looked unimpressed "And what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, obvious wit her annoyance and his shook.

 

Tedros pulled a thread from his sleeve "You ever heard of The Princess Of Camelot?" He asked. He couldn't say the name, that the one name he had been fighting so hard to leave behind. The three witches nodded. Tedros looked at them "I don't have a sister because I am my sister, I was born a girl but became a boy because it's who I felt like I really was," he explained.

 

The witches started at him in surprise. Hester put a hand to her head "So that means, when you weren't evicted from the school for girls until after Sader showed up," she said.

 

Tedros nodded. When the schools had first became boys and girls, the girl school didn't evict him. A week after Sader showed up, the wrench had tried forcing him to be a girl. He had his fair share of petty people who thought they would 'make her into a proper young lady' apparently didn't get that he was a boy. Just like the other people who had tried, Sader gave up and he was evicted.

 

Dot pouted "Oh but if you're a girl underneath still then how will you drink the potion? It'll turn you into a boy," she said.

 

Tedros knew it was stupid but drastic times called for drastic measure "Because I'm not drinking the potion," he said.

 

Hester and Andil got the idea but Dot didn't. At least not until Tedros had sighed and took the girl clothes from Hester.

 

\-------

 

Tedros hated dresses. Even as a girl he hated dresses. They were breezy and required you to glide, not walk. He stared at the willow tree boy with black hair and big brown eyes. Agatha made an interesting boy, not princingly but something like a fairy or a... Tedros hide a laugh behind a smile. He was different however, telling the witches of an old trick from a book he once read. His hair was longer with his features were delicate and smooth. Tedros was back in an old body that he had to remember how to use.

 

Agatha looked stunned at the sight of him. How he seemed like a blonde haired angel gently floating towards her. Tedros blushed as he stood in her gaze "Think I'll pass for a girl?" He asked, his voice just the right pitch for a girl.

 

Agatha gaped as she tried getting her voice out then squeaked a yes. Tedros looked away to hide his blush. The mission was simple; they get in, get Sophie, get dad's sword, get out, and destroy the ring. Happily ever after and The End.

 

He just had to survive in as a girl one last time. Then he can burn this dress, cut his hair, and fix him back into himself.

 

\----------

 

Once they were far beyond the sight of the school, Tedros aggressively started cutting into his hair. The locks had gone back to blond but when he had reverted the spell, it left him with a shaggy mess of hair. He tossed them into the nearby stream and sighed. Happy to be back to him "You still haven't told Aggie?" A voice peeped.

 

Tedros turned around to see Sophie, he knew what she meant. He sighed as he went to cut his hair more "I want to, the time in question hasn't presented itself yet," he confessed,tossing more hair into the stream.

 

Sophie cane up beside him "She very supportive about it, I don't see why she wouldn't be," she said.

 

Tedros didn't look at her as he ruffled his now shorter hair "I know that but- when I first became Tedros I assumed maybe I would have been fully a boy before I ever met the one, but then the whole fairy tale thing then the boys vs girls and now this. Not really a good time to say 'Oh Hey Agatha did you know I was actually born a girl? Crazy right? Anyway how about a spot of tea and biscuits!' You know," he confessed.

 

Sophie didn't say anything but he knew how her mind was working. Ever since Sophie was Filip and they became friends he had a better understanding the thought process in her head "Don't you say a peep," he said.

 

At least she tried looking ashamed "Whatever do you mean Teddy?" She asked.

 

Tedros gave her a dark look "You plan to tell her, please just don't. I want this to be my thing Sophie," he said.

The blonde girl pouted "But you cane out to me, imagine what Agatha would think about that," she countered.

Tedros frowned at her "I came out to you but I thought you were boy if I hadn't known, it would still be a secret," he snapped. The Prince stormed off before he could hear her say another would. This was his secret and he knew that as long as nobody else knew, it would be his. He just needed to work harder on keeping it a secret. Tedros would tell Agatha the truth when the time came. Whenever that maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain refused to let me sleep at 3 in the morning unless I wrote this. I finally went to bed at 7 am yesterday morning.  
> So I did like a bunch of research for this. Tedros is am african make meaning Gift Of God, also it derives from Theodore. That's how I got his dead name, Theodosia.


End file.
